1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid absorber, a liquid tank, a liquid droplet ejection device, and a sound absorber.
2. Related Art
As a liquid tank for collecting ink to be discharged, a structure is known in which a plurality of ink absorbing materials are arranged in a stacked manner in a tank main body (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2012-86551).
Such an ink absorbing material is formed by cutting a large sheet into a predetermined size. As a cutting method, for example, when cutting with heat cutting, etc., the degree of fusion bond at the end surface (cut plane) of the ink absorbing material increases, which can control occurrence of scuffing of fibers. However, there is a problem that the permeability of the ink from the cut plane deteriorates.